Electroluminescence device has a structure in which an emissive layer containing a luminous compound is interposed between a hole transporting layer and an electron transporting layer. This is a device which uses, by further attaching an anode and a cathode to its sides, emission of light (fluorescence or phosphorescence) at the time of the deactivation of exciton formed when the positive hole and electron are injected into the fluorescent layer and recombined.
Though studies on the positive hole transporter for use in said device are in progress, studied cases of electron transporters are less and tris-(8-quinolinolato)aluminum (III) (Alq) has been used most generally, but a problem on its stability has been pointed out. On the other hand, a 1,3,5-triazine analogue is also one of the compounds expected as a long lifetime electron transporter because of the low energy level of the lowest unoccupied molecular orbital. For example, organic electroluminescent devices which comprise, as an electron transporter, a compound wherein a group in which an aromatic compound is connected to the 2-, 4- and 6-positions of the 1,3,5-triazine ring is substituted are disclosed in Patent References 1 to 4. However, examples are not clearly described regarding 1,3,5-triazine derivatives containing pyridyl group or pyridylene group. In addition, there are no clear descriptions in these Patent References regarding glass transition temperature, driving voltage and lifetime as indexes of device lifetime.    Patent Reference 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,467    Patent Reference 2: JP-A-2003-045662    Patent Reference 3: JP-A-2003-282270    Patent Reference 4: JP-A-2004-022334